Gate'em
by honk-kind
Summary: The year is... The year doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that people are going missing. People I know. Don't dare try and tell me it's just coincidence. Don't tell me that people go missing every year. It isn't coincidence. Future!Stuck? Rated T for later smut, and language, what a shocker. Canon John/Dave plus some suggested Dave/Rose and other ships!


Well howdy there all my readers! For those of you have been following Be the Backbone of Me, this should be a pretty big change in theme. I decided to experiment with how I write, and changed from my normal, mushy gushy, romance stuff to this sci-fi action and drama packed genre, with of course a little romance squeezed in because come on, who are we kidding, when is there NOT romance? Anyway, please review to let me know if this is worth continuing or not! Thank you so much everyone.

* * *

_Entry One, April 14th,_

_It's not wise to tell someone like that your name. Let alone anyone. You can't be too careful, to be honest, you can NEVER be too careful. The year doesn't matter otherwise I would have addressed that already. The only thing that matters now is that there is something wrong. Something terribly wrong is going on and everyone knows it, they just won't admit it like cowards! People we know, people we love and care for, they are all going missing! That isn't the issue though, you see. We know that people get taken away by **them** whenever we "step out of line" but they aren't coming back from prison, even after their time is up. It makes this situation ten times more terrifying. I guess I should start from the beginning though._

_Now a days, order, control, and life-style is influenced and enforced by the Government. Though they call themselves the "Governors" because they have had year's worth of time to get cocky with themselves. We all call them the Vermin; it's more suited trust me. And who are we? We are the ones living in this fucking garbage they call a perfect society. We are the ones who have given up all hope in any type of God. We are the true fighters, the real warriors. The rebels. We didn't choose being rebels though, trust us, we were far from wanting to be anything close to this. Maybe being... "special" might have been good in a different universe, but that's not how the Vermin saw it in this one._

His hand clenched around the pen. What was the point of writing this anyway? They were going to kill them all off eventually. The Vermin weren't going to keep his stupid journal around to read about things they are already clearly aware about. He sighed and flattened his hand out on the desk, the pen dropping onto the wood. Now sounded like a good time for a drink.

His arms stretched towards the sky as he stood, a loud yawn emitting from his throat. Oh the joy of being alive. A hand wandered to the back of his head, scratching lightly before it fell back down to it's resting place next to his sides. He dragged himself to the door, making sure to flip off the lights and such, as well as grab a jacket. Oh, wait. Just as his hand moved for the doorknob, he turned and strode over to the kitchen table. Can't go outside without sunglasses, even at fucking night. With a huff, his feet turned and he was out of the apartment. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

_If one so desired to visit the city, I would stress that picking the correct time of day was momentous. Night time though, is never the ideal time and if you still don't wish to heed my warning, then luck be with you. It's completely and utterly chaotic. Buildings after buildings block out the sky, not that the stars weren't already being blotched out by a thick layer of debris in the air. The only light comes from the street lamps, neon signs (which are plentiful) and the occasional barrel fire. Disgusting, all of it. Life here is just one big garbage can and we are its rats, and they call this a UTOPIA! Yeah, perfect society for US, they live in much nicer places believe me. But, allow me explain when I say disgusting. The definition for "dirty" is as shown; Covered or marked with an unclean substance. Synonyms include but are not limited to; filthy, foul, nasty, unclean, sordid, mucky, and impure. You and I both know dirty doesn't just mean a lack of hygiene or cleanliness, no, it has another meaning. Don't you think for one second I'm going to go into detail though. They have certain clubs where you can learn pleeeeenty about that pervert._

Three winks later and he was walking through the lobby, passing a most interesting character who was; the greasy lady at the desk. She was currently smacking her gum against the little amount of teeth she had in her mouth all too loudly. He cast a glance in her direction but she said nothing, instead her stubby, sweaty fingers continued to turn the pages of her magazine. He swore that if you looked close enough, you could see eyes growing on her. He wouldn't suggest getting too close though, you could pass out from the toxic fumes swelling around her enormous body.

Quite lovely if he said so himself, worthy of a prince. He drowned out the rest of the world the moment his foot stepped into it, headphones sliding over his ears. His feet moved in sync to the heavy beats that were bursting like fireworks against his ear drums. He nodded his head as well, not that he had a choice with his brain dancing to the music. He had a burning hate for anything industrial, but per contra, the music it created, wasn't all too bad. He had even taken up a job in the art of combining vocal and instrumental sounds to produce this form of self-expression. Or in essence, some pretty sick fires.

Incidentally, he was about to be at that job now. There she stood in all her glory. The head phones fell away from his head and were left to hang around his neck so he could inspect the outside of his work place for the hundredth time. Helix had been here for as long as he could recall, with its large and red luminescent doorway that flickered occasionally, and the lovely glowing graffiti that had been splattered on it's sides. There never failed to have an occasional prostitute outside of its even filthier insides as well. Yet, he didn't like to bash on them too much, he understood that its extremely hard to come by money these days. Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do.

He weaved past the still growing line, slipping Happy a wave. Happy was responsible for keeping the unwanted out and letting the wanted in, and of course, kicking the wanted out when they were no longer wanted. The much larger male smiled and returned the wave with an "Evening, TG." TG was what you could call his DJ nickname or nickname in general, yeah, he had a DJ name but it was rarely ever used. His real name though, was never used. Under any circumstance. The only person that knew his real name was his older brother and his boyfriend, who was waiting inside right now.

_Back to what I was saying before, telling someone your name is basically the same thing as having a death wish. Law enforcement is very weak around here. It's really just, stay out of trouble and away from the people you know will cause drama. Oh and it's eat or be eaten. Every man for himself, or perhaps more importantly, every family for themselves. Because there is such an extreme lack of obedience, not only do you have to be careful with identity, but careful with traveling. Even going to the store to get food, or going to pick up kids from school, which is extremely dangerous mind you and all the people who have even some extra money and common sense, put their kids in the private education system. That pretty much covers safety around here I guess. Oh, but before I move on, since we live in such an advanced civilization that is greatly influenced by technology, humans aren't able to keep up with the crime. Instead androids and regular droids now wear the blue painted on uniforms, and gold stars printed right into their metal bodies._

The doors to the club finally opened and he could already feel the pulse of the building before even sticking a toe inside. He pushed through a few plastic flaps, cringing every time as his fingers brushed over god knows what liquid.

After many more cringes he was greeted with this all too familiar sight: The room was mostly vertical, not spreading too much in length but it did extend high up. From its cavernous ceiling hung dozens of lights, too many if you asked him, all blinking and performing shows in sync with the music. If you stood at the doorway like right now, there would be a large, the largest space available, in front of you, that's were the main dance floor was. Over to the right of it was a bar, it extended in kind of an L-shape. It didn't usually draw much attention; everyone only came to it once, or twice if they were really looking to get hardcore smashed. The amount of alcohol that was being pumped into these drinks nowadays is through the roof.

To the side of the bar was a hallway that broke off into the bathrooms, nothing special. To the left of him was a grand staircase, its metal stairs winding up to a room that overhang and watched over the rest of the building. That was where she stayed. She was the owner and she never came down for what reason he had no idea. She did though seem to have an interest in him recently. Whenever anyone else was spinning discs, she was uninterested, minding her own business up in that room of hers, but when he was, now that's a different story. He would get request after request from her, and not just the pre-made mixes for that night, no she wanted to hear HIS music personally. Can he blame her though? It's about time someone started realizing just how fucking awesome he is.

He continued to stand there for a moment, getting use to the smell of cigarettes and sweat. You would think he would be used to it by now. He only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. The blonde turned, the smallest of smiles finding its way onto his lips. Stupid kid, always being able to make the immortality poker-faced guy slip a smile. He hopped down the small set of stairs and pushed through the crowd, before finally he emerged from the sea of bodies and plopped himself down onto a seat.

Fuck he was gorgeous. His mouth was pulled up into a grin that only he could have, buck teeth poking out from underneath his lip. Perfectly parted raven black hair was cascading down his face and poked at his obnoxiously big glasses. Behind those glasses though were the real beauties. Say you were to reach up into the sky, brush all of the debris away and snag two pieces of the azure sky in the form of gems right there. Yeah, that basically described his eyes perfectly.

He came back to reality once the other boys expression changed, going from happy straight to annoyed. Apparently he had been talking to him this entire time. "Sorry couldn't hear you!" He shouted over the music before leaning over the tabletop. "What did you say EB?" Again nicknames were used. The one named EB shook his head before bending down and coming back up with a beer bottle in his hand. "I asked if you wanted something to drink!" He had to scream over the beat as well, shoving the drink at him regardless of whether he wanted it or not. The blonde thanked him with a nod, beginning to slide off the stool to head to his station but his hoodie was grabbed. He was tugged back over to EB, who was the one who had grabbed him.

"Don't work yourself too hard out there, otherwise we can't have any fun later." The taller rolled his eyes but still had the smallest of smirks on his face. He turned and shoved his own lips close against the others ear. "Don't worry John. I could never be too tired for fun of that kind." With that, the hand around his jacket dropped back down by its owners side, who was blushing a red as bright as the lights above them. Using his real name always shot the needle way up on his blush-o-meter.

_There isn't much else for me to into detail about, except for me, but that is the least of everyone's worries. Believe me when I say I am nobody special, the only place I'm considered at the top of the food chain is with the "rebels" and at the club. Speaking of club, I work at a night club named Helix. Music has become my business and job, and basically my life since there isn't much else worth living for. My older brother use to go there before me, but when I was old enough to have a job he booted himself out and allowed me to take his spot. Speaking of my brother we haven't talked in a while. I don't have any other family besides him, he has raised me since I was a baby, teaching me how the rules of surviving and such, because of that, there are only a few I'm really close to. Which include him, my boyfriend, and my best girly/ladyfriend?_

He shoved his way through the crowd, inhaling glitter and dirt on the journey to his sweet as fuck turntables. Oh man there she was. He was drawn over to her the second she came into few, like a.. Moth to a flame right? That's how the saying went, yeah. He strode behind them like he owned the place, like this was his most prized possession or his own child he looked so proud. He also paid no mind to the other guy behind it who was complaining. The other guy's headphones were yanked from the tables and instead his were plugged in. Of course he allowed the music to stop, turning the heads of anyone who wasn't too drunk to look in the correct direction. He wanted them to know he was here now, like always. And like always he caught John rolling his eyes when he glanced over. With a snicker, the rest of his body plugged into the tables.

Soon as he slid his hands over those discs, they just became him. The turntables were like something from those old Japanese movies he had heard about, you know where you become one with something? Pretty fuckin sweet. His hands glided over the slick surfaces of the discs, occasionally moving over to twist on the many dials or adjust the pitch control. Time didn't seem any different for those around him, but to him, it was moving fast. Incredibly fast at that, to the point where everything was one hazy blur. The lights and people melted together into a rapidly moving kaleidoscope in front of his shaded eyes, and it just kept moving faster, and faster, and faster until his head was spinning quicker than the discs under his fingers. But it all ended the moment it started. Before he knew it, the crowd has dispersed and he was left there, slowing down the music to a stop with sweat sliding down the side of his face. He breathed out gently and tore his hands away from the tables.

His legs felt like jelly as he dragged himself down from his station and to the bar. The blonde slumped down on one of the booth chairs, his head falling forward. He only had a moment of silence before John's laugh found his ears. Slowly, he lifted himself up to meet the other's eyes, who were smiling at him just like his lips. "You ready to head home yet mister DJ King?" The raven-haired boy leaned forward, going for his lips but he quickly reached up and pressed a hand to his chest. With his mouth pursed, he pushed him back, averting his eyes now not that he would notice with his glasses on.

"...Nobody else is here but us Da-" This is where he moved even quicker, a hand shooting up to cup over his mouth before he could finish speaking. The boy gave him a disappointed but reluctantly understanding look. His hand fell, which was accompanied with a sigh falling from his lips as well. "You don't know that. She," he pointed to the room above them, talking in a hushed tone, "never comes down and she could be listening right now. I want to, believe me, I want to more than anything. But... later. I promise." The blonde wanted to lean forward so bad. He wanted to grab his shirt and smash a kiss right there on his mouth without having to worry about people seeing. It was just too much of risk and he was not willing to take it.

Instead, John nodded gingerly and slid away from him, lifting a bag from underneath the bar before slinging it over his shoulder and heading for the door. "Hey EB!"

A turn.

He opened his mouth, moving his lips and tongue but no words came out. No words were needed though, what he had mouthed had been so clear. It was an I love you. This got him back the smile he had recently made disappear. The other boy mouthed the three same words back before heading through the flaps and finally out the door. Sweet relaxation.

TG spun around laid his head back, elbows resting in top of the counter.

"I believe you are turntechGodhead or am I mistaken?"

Who the- He quickly lifted his head up, desperate to see who that smooth and powerful voice belonged to in fear of them catching that whole ordeal with John. The blonde was met with another head of blonde. A female blonde at that. His eyes roamed her body, noting the detail in the long black dress she was wearing. Looked almost like silk.. His eyes darted up to the room above them before returning to her. "Who's asking?" If she at all was rich she could be linked to the Vermin and he did not, no COULD NOT get involved with that.

A smile now graced her lips as she glided over to the seat next to him, her steps were prideful, much like his own when he walked to his turntables. His eyes remained locked as her as she sat down, aware, more than he would like, that her dress slid down her leg too far for it to be coincidence. The female reached up and tucked some of that short blonde hair behind her ear before going to tug off her glasses.

Shit. His own eyes widened as her eyes revealed. They were literally purple. PURPLE. He opened his mouth to say something but he froze when her hand darted out and took hold of his sunglasses, which soon fell from his face before he could complain.

Red now met purple straight on.

"I'm Rose. And you?' are you turntechGodhead or not?" Rose huh? He swallowed gently, for the first time in a long time he felt completely exposed and vulnerable. The only other time he could recall experiencing these emotions was when he met John...

_I'm sure you are sick of reading over my terrible handwriting by now, so I'll bid you a farewell and good luck with these last words. The beginning of this entry may have been confusing since I never mentioned who that person was that made it unwise to tell your name. It was something I had been told by my bro when we were in the subway, I was extremely little and thought there was no harm in telling a complete stranger my name with a cheery hello. I had been quickly corrected._

_I have made that my golden rule, it's never been broken. Until today._

_-Dave S._


End file.
